


Dear Prudence

by hello_goodbi



Series: The White Album [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, References to the Beatles, Slight fluff, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_goodbi/pseuds/hello_goodbi
Summary: A series of short drabbles based on Hotch's favorite album
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: The White Album [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924639
Kudos: 14





	Dear Prudence

**_won’t you come out to play_ **

“Daddy, why is Clarissa still in bed?” Jack’s voice was quiet from outside the closed bedroom door, but the concern you could hear made your heart melt a little bit.

“Well,” Aaron said, a comforting tone to his voice, “remember how you were sick and had to stay in bed a few days ago?”  
“Yeah,” Jack said cautiously. He was still at that stage where he didn’t really believe that adults could get sick or upset the same way that children could.

“Now Clarissa is feeling sick like that.”

“But I want to play Legos with her.”

“Maybe when she’s feeling a bit better, buddy,” Aaron said. “Should we make her some soup? That helped you feel better.”

“Yeah!” Jack said, excited at the prospect of having something to do. You smiled softly to yourself, pulling the blankets tighter around yourself. Jack had come home from school with a nasty cold last week, and it had spread right to you. Aaron was so sweet - he’d taken two days off of work to take care of you and Jack - and you were slowly starting to feel better.

You must have faded off to sleep, because you were woken up by the door to your room opening slowly.

“Hey, Jack,” you smiled, pushing yourself up into a sitting position.

“I brought you some soup,” he said, handing you a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup. “I want you to feel better so you can come play with me.”

“That looks yummy.” Your stomach rumbled as you took the bowl from Jack, and he giggled a bit.

“Someone’s hungry,” Aaron laughed from the doorway before walking over to your side of the bed, a spoon and several napkins in his hands. “Do you feel well enough to eat?” he asked gently, concern written across his face as he sat on the bed next to you.

“This soup smells too delicious to miss out on. Jack did a very good job,” you said. Aaron smiled softly and Jack grinned widely.

“Maybe I’ll be a cook when I get older,” he said thoughtfully. “Will you come play with me when you feel better?”

“Of course,” you smiled, taking a bite of the soup. “I feel myself getting better already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If there's a song from the White Album you want me to do, leave it in the comments


End file.
